aerith's library romance
by buffyangelgirl
Summary: Aerith is working at the library looking up archives when she sees a silver hair man looking troubled and confused she approaches himshe asks him what's wrong when he tells her she finds the right book for him and he kisses her because he loves her.


Title: Aerith's library romance

Author: slayergirl21

Fandom: final fantasy VII

Pairing: Sephiroth/Aerith Gainsborough

List and theme#/name: beta #05. library archives

Rating: for everyone

Summary: Aerith is working in the library looking up the archives and seeing which one held the books she needed to put away and to put out for people to check out whne she notices a silver haired man coming into the library looking troubled and upset with confusion on his face wondering what troubles him she stops what she is doing and goes around the desk to go towards him and ask him if he needed help with something and if he was in trouble or confused and needed her help. When Aerith approaches him she asks him what's wrong and what he needs help with or is confused about and when he stares at her for a while trying to think of his answer for her questions she asks him his name while she is looking at him and finding out how handsome he is and wants to get to know him even if it is just for a short while. When he answers her questions and tells her his name is Sephiroth and that he is having trouble with trying to find the right book in the library and needs help looking for it since he thought of it at home and didn't have it and wants to check it out since he is having trouble finding the right book but couldn't remember the title and wants her help finding it with him. When he looks at her he realizes that she is beautiful and pretty and wants to get to know her since he just met her and she is helping him with finding the right book for himself since he came into the library and wants to find it and check it out and realizes that he loves her and wants to be with her even if he just met her for the first time and wants to get to know her since he is having the feeling to get to know her and be with her and love her even if they just met each other and has a feeling that he should kiss her since he thinks she is the most beautiful and prettiest women he has ever met. while Aerith is thinking some of the same things and wants to get to know him and love him from a feeling that she is having inside telling her that she loves him and wants to be with him for a long time even if they just met each other and see if he will kiss her and feel his lips on hers when out of knowwhere and in shock he kisses her to where she closes her eyes and kisses him back while in shock. As soon as she finds the book and leaves him he follows her to the check out counter of the library and he gives her the books and she checks it out for him and tells him the date when he tells her his phone number and gives it to her while she is worried she might be caught by her boss who is the head librarian and she nervosuly gives him her phone number with her name on it and Sephiroth tells her that he will see her tomorrow or the day after when he finishes the book and that he will call her later in the afternoon or tomorrow with the promise of returning the book and seeing her again after he thanks her for the book she tells him bye and to come again and he tells her bye and that he will and after she sees him leaving out the door she sighs and thinks about the handsome man known as sephiroth waiting for the best time when he will call her and see her again since he kissed her and stole her first kiss.

Warnings: AU and sephiroth is OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.

author's notes: this story is fictional and has my ideas of what happens when sephiroth and aerith are together that doesn't have to deal with the whole ff7 universe but an alternate universe that deals with them being together in an au universe that I hope when people do read this and see how other people interact with the couple and how they first meet ezch other that they'll love it like it and enjoy it a lot just as much as I loved writing it for people to read and enjoy and love and like a lot. Also feedback is appreciated and is good for too!

Chapter1

Aerith was looking up the library archives in the library from the computer behind the library desk from her boss givign her the assighnment and helping other people checking out books and finding books for them.

When she sees a silvered hair man coming into the library from the front doors she notices that he is confused and looks troubles she wanted to know what was wrong and see if she could help him with what he was looking for.

When she approached him she stared at him while looking at his confused and troubled face she asked him "sir do you need some help with finding something because it seems that your confused and troubled and looked like you needed help so is there anything you needed help with".

He looked at her and stared at her for a while he said to her "yes I need help with something I need help finding a book and I can't seem to remember to find it I was wondering if you could help me".

She looked at him not knowing which book he wanted to find until she told him "ok what is it that you needed help finding with I mean what type of book are you looking for and may I know the name sir".

He looked at her he smiled knowing she looked beautiful he otld her "please call me Sephiroth sir makes me sound old what's your name".

She smiled at him she told him "my name is Aerith Sephiroth and I am happy that I have met you so what kind of book are you looking for so I can help you find it".

He smiled at her for her forward question he told her "i'm looking for a book that's about mystery and thriller I can't remember what its called as I seem to forgot the name and I was wondering if you can help me by looking through a lot of them for me to help me find the right one Aerith".

She smiled told him "sure I would love ti help you find the right one sephiroth lets go to computer shall we and I could look it up for you".

He nodded and followed her to where the computers are to find the one book he was looking to find and spending time with her.

After a while of looking for mystery thrillers he pointed to the one that he figured finally that was it he told her to stop and that she found the right one for him and he thanked her for finding it for him.

When she turned to him she noticed that he was real close to her face she wondered why when he leaned down to her and kissed her on the lips shocking the hell out of her but she closed her eyes real quick and kissed him back .

When he pulled away from her after the kiss he smiled at her and she went to find the book for him from one of the shelves when she found it she came back to him and handed the book and walked back to the counter to go behind it.

While he followed her and went and stood in front of the counter she took the book from him when he offered it to her and checked it out for him and she told him the date of when it was due back.

And he wrote it on the paper that washtere with the encil and stutck the part of it in his book while he handed the torn half to her with his number on it.

She smiled at him and thanked him and took the offered paper with his number on it while she looked around her to make sure her boss didn't see her yet.

She gave him her phone number he took it and promised to call her and she waved goodbye to him as he left he told her he see her tomorrow as soon as he was done with the book to see her again.

She smiled as she heard that then she noticed that he stole her first kiss and was unhappy but yet happy that he did because she loved him and couldn't wait to see him again.


End file.
